1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device with a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), for example, a capacitor is normally associated with each memory cell. As a semiconductor device becomes more highly integrated and scaled down in size, a capacitor having sufficient capacitance in a limited area is important. An electrostatic capacitance of a capacitor is proportional to a surface area of an electrode and a dielectric constant of a dielectric film and is inversely proportional to an equivalent oxide thickness of the dielectric film. This means that the capacitance of a capacitor can be increased by, for example, forming a larger three dimensional electrode that increases a surface area thereof, decreasing an equivalent oxide thickness of the dielectric film, and/or using a dielectric film having a higher dielectric constant.